


The Story of a duaghter

by ApostolicPrincessinGod



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostolicPrincessinGod/pseuds/ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: What is Eonard Thawne's story? Why does he want to go home so bad? Is there something or someone waiting for him? And, what happens when that one person goes through time to look for him?





	The Story of a duaghter

God has given me the inspiration behind this. He alone deserves the glory!

I do not own the Flash. All I own is Lexi and her story. Though I have had help with her story from amazing friends on Twitter. Thank you, guys. God bless, He loves you all.

My name is Lexus Ellora Thawne…Now you may all be wondering, 'Thawne? As in Eddie Thawne or as in Eobard Thawne the evil speedster?' Both actually…You see, just how Eobard Thawne is the great, great, great, descendant of Eddie, I too am a descendant of Eddie…except. Add one more great.

Now, you all may call Eobard Thawne; evil, murderer, evil Wells, but…for me? I call him Dad…or at least I used to. That's right... I, Lexus Ellora Thawne, am the daughter to the evil futuristic speedster, and this is my story.

In the 22nd century,.. When Lexus, or Lexi, Thawne was around 17 years old, she was having problems with sleeping one night. She was tired, of course, but it was raining cats and dogs, with extremely loud, crackling thunder and lighting. So, Lexi got of bed, and carefully tip-toed into the living room, where she saw her father Eobard Thawne, trying to sneak out the door with his advanced 22nd century tools. Huh, he must have been going to his lab which about a block away from the house. Her mother hated it when he would way too much at his lab. To be honest, so she did too. But, she knew whatever he was working on, had to be amazing, because in her eyes; he hung the moon and stars.

"Dad?" She called out looking at him with her huge, light brown eyes. Upon hearing her voice, Eobard Thawne turned to her and lightly smiled. He walked up to her, bent down and gently bent her blonde head, to which she gave him a face. She was 17 years old, she was not a kid anymore, Thawne.

"I just have to make an errand real quick, Lex, go back to bed." Eobard told her softly. Lexi sighed, for she knew just what that meant. It meant, that he would be heading to his lab and working on the experiment that he had been working on for nearly two years now. And, Lexi was no dummy, she knew just what experiment it was, and what had happened the first time it was created in 2020.

"Okay, good night dad," She told him with a soft smile. However, Lexi was not planning on going to bed. No, she was going to follow her father out to the lab. She had to protect him. She knew that he was obsessed with the Flash and how he got his speed but, she also knew the chances of something going completely wrong for she had already graduated high school and was well in her fifth year of college. Everyone was pretty advanced in the 22nd century. Eobard smiled at her and nodded.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and watched as Lexi faked her up the stairs of the Victorian style house with a glass ceiling. She peeked her head around the corner of the top of the stairs as she watched her father exit the door very quietly. She then gracefully slid down the stairs and stealthfully followed after him, making sure that Eobard had no idea. And, just like Lexi had thought, Eobard was well on his way to his lab. Lexi made sure to duck behind some trees and do some stealth rolls, along with crawling on the ground just to make sure Eobard did not catch her. There was one time that he almost caught her, but she quickly jumped behind some bushes. However, she landed in a puddle of water, which she did not mind because she was obsessed with water. She waited a few minutes before she stood up and she shook herself off, which almost caused herself to lose track of her father, however she knew exactly where he was going. She quickly jogged towards her father's lab, where she made it just in time to see Eobard turn on the particle accelerator, exactly what Lexi had thought he was working on. Just what was he doing? And why was he doing it? It was working just like it had in 2020. It was working to every last detail, including to the part where…wait a minute… did he want it to blow up like it had back then? No, surely that wasn't it. Surely, her father was trying to fix, what Harrison Wells couldn't. She had to get his attention and help him.

"Dad!" She called out. He looked up at her in much surprise and worry.

"Lexi, get back it's about to blow!" He called to her as he held out his hand towards her. There was much fear in his eyes, as now there was something for him to lose in this. His daughter. Lexi shook her head.

"We've got to contain this!" She called to him. Eobard shook his head.

"I can't!" Though at the moment, being so young and loving her father so deeply, Lexi thought he meant that it was impossible to contain the blow, and not that he wanted to happen. I mean why would she? He was after all her father.

And, that's when it all happened. The lightning hit Eobard hard, knocking him to the ground. And, liquids of the chemicals began to lift out of their containers. Then, the dark matter hit and blasted Lexi knocking her against the hydrogen tank.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it took so long! God deserves all the glory! God bless, He loves you.


End file.
